


Millennium Anarchy

by esttian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bronzeshipping, Fem!Malik Ishtar, Fem!Ryou Bakura - Freeform, Fem!Seto Kaiba, Fem!Yami Yugi, Genderbending, Multi, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esttian/pseuds/esttian
Summary: The members of the popular rock band "Millennium Anarchy" are having issues juggling their personal love lives and their success in the entertainment world. Four romances that may or may not bloom in the mist of popularity and scandals.Warning Genderbending: Fem!Yami, Fem!Seto, Fem!Ryou and Fem!Malik. Parings inside. AU





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings:
> 
> Puzzle (Fem!Yami x Yugi Moto)
> 
> Tender (Fem!Ryou x Bakura)
> 
> Bronze (Fem! Malik x Mariku)
> 
> Puppy (Fem!Seto x Joey W.)
> 
> Gender bending, You had been warned
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any character. Just this fan fiction.

"I told her to be here half an hour ago!" Exclaimed a tall brunette, her piercing blue eyes glaring at her cellphone, specifically at the contact that she has been calling with no results. She was wearing white pants and suit with a sky blue shirt underneath, She bear a stunning figure and proud appearance even when she was passing around with anger and annoyance in the practice room.

The black letters of 'Yami Sennen' almost mocking her with just being there and not the owner of the name; the smooth skin of her finger was almost turning white because of the tightness she was gripping the poor and pitiful cellphone.

"Where the hell is she?" The tall girl asked turning her blazing in anger blue-eyes to an albino sitting calmly in a chair, white slightly spiked hair, dark brown narrowed eyes and a body people could kill for; looked up from his guitar and calmly gave a shrug to the brunette.

"You have been working with us enough to know how she is, Priestess" he answered, his relaxed and almost bored voice gave the tall girl reasons to sigh and stop her passing murmuring an 'I know' as reply. He went back to his black and white guitar again, checking it was in tune; it was almost a routine for him, Yami being late, the Priestess getting angry and if the schedule was in process.

Suddenly the door flew open and a deep laughter filled the silence, a tan guy wearing baggy pants and a black shirt with the phrase 'I heart Gore', the writing in question was red while the last word gave a bloody looking effect, some gold bracelets from wrist to the elbow, a crazy sandy blond hair that strikes everywhere and two pairs of violets narrowed eyes entered the room holding a struggling girl like a sand bag over his shoulder with a secure arm preventing her from falling or better, escaping. The girl in question looked like an office worker and didn't look pleased with the way she was being treated, to the point of giving the tan boy hits on his back whose seems to make no effect.

"Put me down, you weirdo!" Screamed the girl but it looked like it made the sandy blond to laugh even harder, if that could be possible. He walked to the center of the practice room and finally put the girl down but not planning in letting her go yet he grabbed her by the arm.

"What do you think?" the tanned guy asked hopefully, brown eyes left just for a moment his guitar to see the girl, she was pretty, her blue skirt and suit made her curves stand, her coconut hair and light brown eyes weren't bad either and her skin was a good color too but the best part about her was her features: round face and slim-framed glassed gave her an intellectual look but still pretty and captivating.

"You could do better" he answered coldly, the tanned gave a pout while the girl actually looked offended, she wasn't going to listen to anything this crazy guy said but the albino's words actually hurt, how could he say that?. She couldn't protest anything more because the violet eyes who took- no- correction, kidnapped her walked her to the door and told his good-byes before closing it in front of her. "…Weird people" thought the girl before going back to her work.

"Seriously, Mariku, When will you stop abducting girls randomly?" asked the tall brunette after the tanned boy closed the door to the girl that was today's 'offering' for the albino. He has been doing his 'Offerings' since he met the Egyptian looking guy.

"Not stopping, until I find Bakura's type!" stated Mariku with a fist in the air like he was doing something exceptionally inspirational and important. Bakura rolled his eyes while looking at his guitar while the blue eyes girl raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to stop asking further.

Mariku scanned to room quickly noticing the lack of one more person, he was about to ask when a ringtone sounded. It was Bakura's. The albino put his guitar down on its case and took out his cellphone from his black jacket finally answering.

"Bakura" he simply said. The tall girl gave out one last sigh before taking sit at the dark red couch of the room, tired, she leaned her head back and tried to relax, on the other hand, Mariku took his drumsticks and went to his 'babe', the drum. Bakura went silence for at least 5 minutes before ending the call, his face saying everything, annoyed he took out a Polisher can and a mop from his bag.

The only female on the room asked "Yami?" without moving from her almost relaxing position at the couch and to what the guitarist answered while rubbing the space between his eyes in exasperation "Yami". Mariku let out a shuddering chuckled and smirked, "What is this time? A boy? Police? "

"There was a sale" Bakura answered sounding irritated just to remember the conversation, the girl on the other end of the line was hysterical and he could feel his blood boil when she suddenly ended the call screaming something about a new package arriving and noting more. He opened the polisher can and brushed the mop over get a good amount.

"Yami? On a Sale?" It was surprisingly enough to made a pair of blue eyes to look at Bakura and a creepy laughter from the Egyptian to come out, followed by a loud THUD of the drummer hitting the floor for falling off the chair chucking on breathing and laughing.

Bakura took his guitar again and started cleaning the edge of the back of the black color neck and going down to the body while the black faded and a gray and white took place instead, not forgetting to do circles by the left and then to the right to quit the excess of polisher.

"Hey, Snow White!" exclaimed Mariku from his now straight sit on the drums only to have a direct hit right on the forehead by a can of polisher causing his falling for the second time in less than 10 minutes from his bench. Bakura glared at the empty space where Mariku had been when he throw the can and let out an small smirk when Mariku got to his feet's and started exclaiming curses to the albino of how he dared to do that and how he would so get his revenge.

"You get that for calling me that, Idiot" the white haired man said coldly turning his guitar face-down and started doing circles again, with concentration he ignored how the violet eyes man stuck out his tongue to the albino and murmured some more curses while getting in place his bench again and retrieving his drumsticks from the floor.

"Yeah, Yeah, like I was saying, what kind of sale was? I mean, I don't see Yami like the kind of girl who goes excited for clothes and girly stuff" he made a face while imagining how his almost sister would be if she was that type of girl and only that gave him shivers. The silent brunette may had been thinking the same because when Mariku ended the question she shifted crossing her legs and getting her head up.

"Two words, Duel Monsters" Bakura said, Yami may be crazy and careless but he was sure of one things, that girl had quite an obsession for the game to the point he could call it a passion; if there was something that made Yami as happy as playing Duel Monsters was music and puzzles, that was saying much.

Mariku let a 'Oh' out understanding completely while the brunette rolled her eyes and take out her cellphone to check the hour and the planning for today; everyone that was Yami's friend knew of her love for games but Duel Monster was the top of all even if the game wasn't as popular as when she was a child and there was less and less fans, It was her favorite.

The blue eyes girl got up and went to the door, Mariku followed her with the look while Bakura turned his guitar starting work on the front of the body; the tall female rested her hand on the handled of the door looking at her cellphone clock.

"5…4…3…2…" she started counting down while slowly turning the handle "1…0" she opened the door for a girl carrying a case to enter the room running at top speed, the said girl clashed on the edge of the couch letting out a silent curse and the black case landing beside the front of the couch, half of her body on the resting device her wild spiky ebony hair with red tips waist length falling down her back, blond bangs framed her face smoothly while three sticking up like lightings, she got her head up resting on her chin instead of her face blowing a lost blond bang off her face, her half closed crimson ruby eyes let her failure entrance looking cute instead of amazing.

"Welcome" the brunette simply said closing the door and crossing her arms over her proportional chest, glaring at the newcomer the said girl quickly got to her feet's and in defense position started backing little by little while the tall female made her way closer and closer.

"I-I know you are mad, Seto, but…but let me explain" said in her defense the smaller girl to the angry brunette who suddenly stopped when they reached to other wall of the room.

"Oh, sure I would like to hear this" Seto said with a sarcastic voice rolling her eyes, she move her hand to her hips and started tapping her feet in waiting expectation, Yami just gulped, sometimes the taller girl was scary and cold but when she was angry…Oh, how baldy she wanted for the earth to eat her. She sighed one time and put his courage in her words.

"I was late because on my way to the practice I noticed a sale, there was this new game shop that got new package and I really tried to contain but then I heard some guys talking about the sale and I couldn't retrain anymore! It's was an opportunity that only comes once in a while!" Yami explained to Seto who stopped tapping the floor when the tri-colored haired girl finished.

"And our concert? Is not that an opportunity once in a decade?! Do you understand we need this practice more than ever! You were almost an hour late, Yami! You seems like you don't even care about us or the concert anymore!" the blue eyes girl exclaimed. Yami stud in shock, how could she say that? Not caring for the band or the concert, that was blasphemy! They had been looking for this long time ago and here it was, a jump to come out of the poverty, get some respect and even get noticed by an agency.

"I know! I know, I know…I understand, Okay? It's just…" Yami stayed in silence for a couple of second before continuing with her head bent down "I'm sorry" she said softly, surprising everyone on the room even Seto.

"I know we need this concert, I was immature and let it get the best of me, I'm sorry. I'll work double now and memorize the song both backward and forward" Yami said still with her head down, meanwhile Seto, Bakura and Mariku couldn't believe their friend right now.

Yami made one little mistake in her act, getting her head up to check their reaction, just one little peck wouldn't hurt, right? She opened one eye and that didn't go unnoticed by Seto. The blood started boiling in her veins and the blazing cold in her blue eyes appeared, how could she be so…so…so Yami?! The tall brunette took her by the arm pulling and doing her a headlock.

"You little…"Seto exclaimed while putting her fist on Yami's head and start turning it with force, Yami let out some 'Ouch's when still laughing and telling the brunette to stop the torture.

Bakura sighed and Mariku chuckled watching Seto apply more force and Yami actually stopped laughed and started struggling to release herself. Seto finally let Yami go when she thought it was enough (though she would like to torture her a little more) and the smaller girl started caressing the bullied part with a hurt look on her face.

"You didn't need to do that!" said the little crimsoned eyed girl pouting and glaring at Seto who only smirked. "You so deserved it, cousin" Seto told her, begging so different no one would suspect they were family; When she was little her mother died after giving birth to her little brother, One day her father presented a woman and a child to her and her baby brother, after sometime she discovered the woman was actually an affair her father had when her mother was still alive. Yami was the daughter. That is why they had so many differences even on the last names.

"Come on, Women, We need to practice" Bakura called out from the stage with his electric guitar ready and Mariku trying out some sounds with his drum feeling the adrenaline with each hit. Seto and Yami looked at each other while Seto gave a small smile, Yami giggled, running to take her bass from its case where it had ended from her 'epic landing on the couch' entrance, getting the holder secure she put it around her shoulder and moved to the microphone position on the stage.

"Ready, boys?" Asked Yami over her shoulder, Bakura gave a soundly Sol note, Mariku made some more music and ended with a hit on the crash cymbal full of energy. "Seto?" Seto went to the controls and put her headphone on signal a thump up to what Yami game a full smile and turned to an imaginary public.

"We are the music Anarchy" she started saying, meanwhile, Bakura started with a slow note and Mariku gave some rhythmic hits to the cymbal and the bass drum, Seto moving the control to let the bass sound.

"We are" Yami started playing his bass firstly slowly, closing her crimson eyes and then giving a fast turn on the notes, Bakura following with his guitar and Mariku at the same time. Yami opened her eyes with a glittering spark and hit a high note with Bakura and Mariku leaving her fist on the air.

"Millennium Anarchy."

To be continue…


	2. The day we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters. Just this fanfiction.

"Hmm…"

A ray of sunlight pecked around the corner of her eyes from her window, her pale skin and tricolor hair shuffled as she moved, she tred to keep dreaming by turing away from the disturbance but a loud sound coming from her door, made her jump and fell from her bed.

"… Breakfast is ready" said simply the albino with sharp eyes at her door.

"Ouch…Yeah, Yeah, I heard you" said Yami as she pick herself up, noting that her pajamas became a mess and were showing quite an amount of skin she pulled it down lazily as she got up. Bakura just watched her with a blank expression. Yami looked back at him and sighed.

"You could at least pretend you are embarrassed" she pouted. Bakura shrugged answering a "I'm not interested in your body" as he walked off, Yami entered the bathroom to take a shower and calm down. As she finished changing to a black with red shirt and dark pants with a pair of tennis she walked to the hallway and down the stair, greeted by the nostalgic smell of just made pancakes she knew who was cooking.

"Ishizu!" she exclaimed as Yami met the smiling face of an Egyptian woman with a pink apron in the kitchen serving one more pancake on the plate.

"Good morning, Yami" Ishizu said, taking the plate of pancakes and placing it on the table where Bakura was, with a short thanks he started eating. Yami looked at Ishizu with sparkling eyes and the woman smiled again, going back to the kitchen with another plate with pancakes. "Please eat, we have a huge day ahead of us"

Yami nodded happily and sat down. "Thanks for the food!" and the pancakes where gone in minutes. Ishizu chuckles and Bakura just sighed, "You are going to get fat if you eat so fast" he said while he watched Yami devour the rest of the pancakes. Yami choked suddenly and Ishizu reacted giving her a glass of milk which disappear in seconds. The spiked haired girl drank it all at once and let out a sigh of relief.

"Or you can choke to death by pancakes" continued Bakura. Yami glared at him but he just looked at Ishizu and murmured an "I'll be at the car" and got up. Yami slammed her hand on the table, making the plates and forks jump a few millimeters and fall back. "Bakura!" she yelled but the albino was out of reach by the time she looked at him. Yami growled under her breath, Ishizu sighed and patted the girl's shoulders making the smaller girl snap out her rage.

"Let's go, Yami" Ishizu instructed and walked off. Yami sighed and looked outside, her life changed a lot over the years, she now had a home, and a job she loved the most. Her eyes moved to look at her own reflection in the mirror of the living room, her eyes were narrow, crimson red, pale skin and golden bangs that framed her face sharply, three bang fell down her head like lightning bolts as ebony turned into red spiked hair. Yami scoffed and walked outside, this was not the time to care about nonsense.

She got into the car where Ishizu went over her notes and Bakura had his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, resting. Yami once again looked at the distance through the window glass. People passed fast by the speed and building disappear one by one, the ride was silent until Ishizu spoke up.

"Yami, you have a photo session this morning, afterwards there is an interview with the producer about the new disc; we will have another magazine's interview and then… " she went on and on, saying hours and activities. Yami only blinked and gave a long sigh. Today was going to be a long day.

\- 12:16 p.m. At Domino City Kindergarten -

"I'm so sorry about this, Yugi-san" said a woman with black hair and business suit at a tall young man with a green apron on. A black haired child hide behind the teen as he looked up at the woman. "I was late because the meeting took more than I thought It would" the woman explained and finally looked at the kid "Atsushi, Mama is so sorry she is late, I'll buy you something on the way back" she extended her hand at the child "Let's go".

The child, Atsushi, looked up with his big honey eyes at his teacher, who only smiled and nodded, Atsushi looked again at his mother and took her hand "I want an ice cream, Mama" the kid commented and the mother smiled. "Sure, sweetie, tell Yugi-san farewell".

With a big smile Atsushi looked back at the young man, those tender violet eyes and soft smile gave him a reassuring feeling as he shouted "Bye-Bye, Yugi! I'll be back tomorrow to play more!" Yugi waved and replied "I'll be waiting, Atsushi-kun", the mother bowed one last time and so did Yugi wishing them a good day, he watched them go and stretched.

"Yugi-kun" a voice called him from inside "I'll finish the cleaning you can go now", it was another teacher. "Are you sure, Ryou?" he asked, a white haired girl with warm brown eyes smiled at him from inside, her pale skin shone down like a pearl bathing under the sun, the girl was a volunteer at the kindergarten who was finishing her last year to graduate as teacher. Yugi continued, "I can always stay to help you more even if my shift is over". Ryou smiled at that, Yugi Moto a teacher who started working as soon as he finished his studies.

Ryou and Yugi stared at each other and both chuckled at the same time, they always end up having the same conversation since Ryou joined. Yugi smiled softly at the girl "Fine, you win, but tomorrow I'll help you" Yugi looked over to the building "beside, Today was not a messy day", Yugi turned back to her and patted her head "I'll be going now, see you tomorrow, Ryou" Ryou blushed slightly and nodded. The teen walked past Ryou and to the staff room to change and pick up his stuff leaving a Ryou with her thoughts staring at the sky and sighing. "Why does the places where you touch always have a lingering feeling?"

-At Moonstone Café, just a few blocks away-

Yugi sat at the outdoor table, like always. The manager of the café smiled at the sight and walked over to the tri-colored haired boy, "Good afternoon, Mr. Motou" he bowed, Yugi looked at him and greeted the gray haired owner. "The usual?" he asked, with his characteristic smile, Yugi nodded and the manager walked to the counter asking for a mocha. He placed the order right in front of Yugi and bowed to leave, "Thank you, Hide-san". The man smiled once again and went inside. Yugi looked over to the park right across the street where people passed peacefully, picking up his mocha and taking a sip from time to time enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of his routine. Wake up, shower, getting ready for work, a quick breakfast while watching the morning news, the usual streets to work, his love for teaching, playing with the children and to close it and go home afterwards, a cup of mocha at his favorite café viewing the city. Ahh~

"Don't act suspicious and don't move, just…cover me, alright?" said a girl, sitting across from him and hiding her face with her black hat, Yugi only blinked at the interruption and open his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as the girl looked at him with sharp red eyes. "…W-Well," Yugi nervously said at what the girl glare only intensified. Yugi only smiled and continued "at least, let me invite you to something".

The girl blinked, she wasn't glaring at him, straightening her body on the chair and for the first time LOOKED at the teen, his purple, no, it was a violet that turned into a shade of blue, his body was well formed and his expression was calm, warming her heart but what surprised her most was his hair style, his black hair was up as it turned purple on the edges, sharp but his golden bangs fell down with a smaller one in the center.

The girl jumped, making the chair fall and surprise Yugi on the way. "Hey" Yugi spoke tenderly and got up slowly, "its okay. No worries. " just like he was talking to a frighten child at his job, the girl wore a very tight sleeveless shirt with pants, sunglasses and a black hat, suspicious indeed but the teen learned from his grandfather to not look at the people but into their eyes and her eyes showed confusion and even fear.

People on the street watched the commotion and Yugi noticed, "Let's sit and talk, alright?" he smiled warmly at the girl who only sighed and with a short nod picked up her chair and sat back down, now visually nervous. Yugi looked at the people on the street who had stopped to see the conflict and bowed, some shrugged and went back to their pace and others just keep walking again. Yugi sat down and the girl asked "Why do you have that hairstyle?"

Yugi laughed slightly and she only raised an eyebrow "it's unquiet, right? Haha" he said, before looking at her and continue "You won't believe me but It's natural", scratching the back of his head. The girl blinked and crossed her arms over her chest to what Yugi only tried not to noticed and focus on her eyes. She looked at him intensely, like searching for something, Yugi tilted his head, "Pardon me but what is the reason you were hiding?"

The girl looked away, "Who said I was hiding?" Yugi chuckled, she could feel her heartbeat on her ear at the sound of his laugh, what was this man doing to her? "You seemed like you were running form something by the way you dress and act" Yugi replied, to what the girl looked at him and he continued "Am I wrong?". The girl looked down and sighed. "No….you are not. I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? After all this problems…The name's" she was interrupted by the sudden shouting of a woman on the streets just a few meters away from them.

"Yami! Yami!" a tanned woman shouted moderately, searching everywhere. Yugi noticed the girl tense up and go back to hide her face like a few minutes ago and if he wasn't an expert in body laughed he would miss the shivers on her shoulders when the woman looked at them and went into a jog to them calling her more directly. He made up his mind, quickly leaving the usual payment and his long forgotten half-finished mocha on table, taking the girl's hand and exiting the café with surprised Yami on hand.

Yami just stared at his back in awe while they ran, trying badly on keeping her hat on,until it flew away letting her long curvy ebony hair with red tips and soft blond bangs flew with the wind. Yugi looked back to her just to have his eyes wide open, the girl´s hair looked just like his with a few differences , figures why she was shocked just like him right now when she looked at him before.

"My name is Yugi Motou" he said, while running. "Nice to meet you…Yami-san" he smiled heartily at her. Yami did something not many people could provoke on her, she blushed. She tried to calm down but damn, her name sounded so well on his lips and under his tender gaze. Good thing they were running or she wouldn't know what to do with her burning cheeks.

To be continue...


	3. The lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters, I don't get a profit from this. I just own this fanfiction.

"Wow, that girl is a beauty"

"Isn't that Yami Sennen?"

"The one from Millennium Anarchy?!"

At that Yami could feel the gaze of people around them while they were running, now Ishizu wasn't the only problem.

"No, no, it can't be her…right?"

"Yes! It's her, I recognize from her last concert!"

Yami winced when the girl shouted that last comment and now everyone who looked at her started getting close, to a point where they had to stop because the crowd surrounded them in no time.

"Excuse me? Can I shake your hand?" a boy asked while trying to reach her. Yami could feel her body tense up but another hand took the boy's wrist. Her crimson eyes looked at those violet that showed determination, she couldn't retain the smile forming on her lips.

"O. m. g. Yami is smiling!"

"She is so adorable! I knew she was sexy but her smile is the best"

"Kyyaaa~ her hair is so soft! I want to touch it"

"Please, give your autograph!"

The crowd was getting restless and Yugi knew they had to get out of there fast. Quickly he turned to Yami who had an apologetic look for making their situation worse, Yugi only smiled at her and whispered "Forgive me". Yami blinked "Why is he apologizing? I'm the one who got him in this and…" her thoughts were interrupted when the people finally reach them and started struggling.

"EH! Someone touched my butt!" Yami shouted suddenly, glaring at the people behind her making Yugi blush, shaking his head to clear his mind. The female looked at him, their eyes met, now was her turn to blush again, Yugi warped his arms around her and kneeled down in the multitude.

They made their way through the crowd crawling. Once they were out, Yugi grabbed the girl's smaller hand and started running again. Yami followed content.

"Ah! Who is that guy?"

"He is stealing Yami-sama!"

"Hey! Wait up! I want a picture with you"

"Me too, me too!"

Yugi was running full speed but the people behind them didn't seem to give up, besides, he has been running since they left Moonstone and his breath was not helping. "Think, Think" he repeated to himself over and over, looking everywhere for a hiding place.

A thug from his hand made him stumble on his feet and change directions, now being led by Yami. "This way" was the only thing she said before turning a corner and going into an alleyway. Yugi was pushed to the wall by Yami who pressed herself to his body and looked over to the main street, people passed by in a hurry.

"Where are they?"

"They turned this way, right?"

"Please…leave" Yami whispered, pressing herself more into Yugi, who instead of paying attention to the people, he was trying not to look at Yami, he was a head taller than her, her chest was pressed to his stomach and her tight shirt wasn't helping to the poor mind of the young man. Suddenly, they heard a voice, Yugi recognized it, it was the voice of the tanned woman from earlier.

"Ah! I saw them! Over there! Let's go!" she shouted. Yami blinked in surprise and Yugi watched as the people got into a run to the way the woman pointed at. When the sound of running footsteps fade away, Yami let out a sighs she had been holding.

"Etto…" Yugi started, hearing his cracked and nervous voice was new for the girl, looking up at those amethyst eyes and blushed cheeks. "C-Could you please…g-give me…some space?" Yugi asked timidly, scratching the back of his head and looking away. Yami just stared at him, and hummed, he was still a man after all.

Yami stepped back, letting Yugi give his corresponding sigh of relief and cooling down his head, Yami just smiled at him, "What an honest response" she thought. The color and heat subsided and Yugi could finally think clearly. "Forgive me for grabbing you suddenly, you seems like you don't wanted to be found by her" Yugi explained.

"No, No" Yami replied "You actually helped me a lot" Yugi smiled at her. "I'm glad" He said before going to check on the street. "And you can grab me any time~" Her eyes blinked once, twice, and her cheeks were on fire again "….Gah! Yami get your mind out of the gutter" she reproached herself. Yugi returned to find her looking at the ground with a burning face.

"You must be tire for all the running" Yugi commented. Yami looked at him and asked "Why do you say that?" Yugi grinned and replied "Because your face is flush red". Yami just stared stupefied before turning her back to him and covering her face with her hands.

Yugi blinked in confusion "Did I say something wrong?" he scratched his cheek as he thought and started looking around. "By the way, Sennen-san" The man called her attention and the smaller girl turned her face just slightly to see him. "You can call me Yami" she started before turning completely with a smile on her face and a hand stretched for him "and I'll call you Yugi".

Yugi didn't know that with this handshake he was signing his normal life. Violet met Crimson, "Of course…Yami" He said as Yami smiled at him, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Yugi-kun". They let each other hand go, "What do you plan to do now, Yami?" Yugi asked. The girl looked to the sky between the buildings and an idea struck her "I'll call a friend, I'm sure he is free to pick me up".

Taking out her phone she started dialing a cell number she knew by instinct. "Hello, Mahaado?" Yami had a guilty expression while talking to her friend who didn't seem please with the situation Yami started explaining, finally while apologizing a couple of time she said "I'm fine now, I think I found my inspiration one more time" while saying that, she looked at Yugi, who tilted his head making Yami smile.

""That's good, Yami" the boy on the other end said, Yami told them where they were before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. "Everything alright?" Yugi asked a little worried, Yami looked at him with a calming smile. "Yes, Everything is…fine now" she said slowly. "Thank you so much for today, Yugi-kun" the tricolored girl looked up at him while holding her cellphone as she continued "I'd love to repay you one day, can we exchange numbers?"

Yugi knew very well that this girl was different from others, her crimson eyes were captivating, besides the point of being someone famous from all those people that recognized her, Yugi felt like he wanted to know her true nature, not the face everyone knew. "Yeah, Sure" he answered, taking out his white cellphone while Yami positioned hers, this technology was awesome, just transferring emails to the other person you could have their number, address and full name.

"Yugi Motou…Hehe 'Game', eh?" Yami looked at her new contact's name "Yeah, My Grampa choose my name, I think our love for games runs in the family" Yugi exclaimed while laughing softly, Yami closed her eyes slightly and looked at the name tenderly "I think it's a great name". Yugi was about to reply when a klaxon sounded from the street, when they looked a black car was waiting.

"That's my ride" Yami said, putting her phone back into her pocket. The girl could feel it, she didn't want to leave Yugi's side, and in this short time she already had a liking for him. She looked at him from under her bangs, his features were so rich with joy and sweetness, the tender smile he gave her, his kind gaze and…Yami blushed again "What's with me and blushing today?!" she exclaimed in her mind and with frustration walked up to Yugi.

"Yugi-kun" she called, making the young man look down at her, abruptly she took the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. Yugi with wide open eyes looked into Yami's red eyes, the distance between them was just a few centimeters and in a quick motion Yami was kissing his cheek and time stopped. Soft, was the one word that Yugi could described it, her lips were soft on his skin like marshmallows being press on his cheeks, Yugi couldn't stop but wonder if they would take like one, blood rushed to his cheeks as he thought that and Yami stepped away.

"I'll call you later, Yugi-kun" and with one quick wave she left a shocked in place Yugi Motou with red coloring his cheeks one more time, Yami walked happily out of the alley and into the car to be greeted by a tanned man with sharp purple eyes and brown long hair pull into a pony tail. "Ishizu was really worried when you suddenly bolted out of the recording room, Is there something I should know?" Mahaado asked as he stared the car, driving back to the office. "I just…lost something" Yami answered as she looked at the alley on more time to see Yugi walk out and down the street, scratching the back of his head, a motion she recognized when he was nervous. Yami giggled and the tanned man looked at her by the rearview mirror, what he saw was a girl looking out the city, lost in her thoughts.

"I see that something good happened while escaping from your manager" he added and Yami just sighed, Mahaado blinked in surprised. "Yes, something really good…I found what I had lost" Yami replied, leaning on her hand as she waited to arrive once again to the company main building, go into the recording room and create a new song.

"Game…I love games"

8:30 p.m. Domino City, Super market–

"I finally finished, that took longer than I expected" a white haired girl exclaimed as she went out the store carrying a white plastic bag on one hand while securing her bag on her shoulder. "I hope Malik is not mad for making her wait for dinner" she reluctantly sighed to look at her wrist to a white with blue watch.

"I better send her a message" she thought while searching on her bag for her cellphone, in the meantime walking to the bus stop just outside the market's street. When she finally found the rectangular object she bumped into someone, throwing her off to the ground, her bag was just a little off and the plastic bag with food didn't receive any damage, just her cellphone hit the ground, thanks her friend for buying a 'Full-proof' protector because of her clumsiness. "Ah! I'm so sorry" she quickly apologize to the stranger, to be left shocked at the sight.

A man with white hair slightly spiked and sharp brown eyes locked gazes with her, It was just like seeing your reflection on a mirror but a male version of yourself with confidence and a little scary, his black jacket swung with the wind with his hair, her cheeks burned red when she noticed that she had been staring, as she quickly incorporated and got up, the man was already walking away.

"Eh…" she tried to call him but nothing could come out from her mouth as she just once again stared at his back disappear on the distance. "I know I was the one that bumped into him but he could at least…" pouting she stopped her thoughts when Ryou was about to take her cellphone form the ground. "Oh No, no, no, D-Did it fall off?" Searching furiously everywhere, people started looking at her strangely as they passed but she just couldn't stop until finding it. She was at the verge of tears when she sadly sat the waiting stop.

"It's not here…my handmade bunny is gone" she sobbed silently as the bus stopped in front of her. Unknown to her, an albino watched her from the distance, his narrowed eyes on her until Ryou got up the bus and left. Bakura's eyes traveled from the petite girl to a little white bunny pendant.

To be continue...


End file.
